Strange Happening
by Temptatious-Hate
Summary: One shadow, one girl. When namine experience strange happening, it's going to take a lot more than crying and running away to make this horrible being go away. Sometimes it's good to tell people about your problems Namine Central.


_Hello everyone, this is my first FanFiction story, I hope you like it. This is based of a real dream I had by the way. Review Please (:_

_Namine's Point Of View_

Someone's watching me, I know it. Everyday for the last month, I have felt like someone is watching me…constantly, watching me eat, wash, work at school, even watching me at night whilst I was sleeping. You most probably think I'm mad. I can tell you one thing though, I'm not. I'm far from it. I know someone is watching me, wherever I go I get this feeling. It's to strong to be not real. Far to strong.

I woke up early, it's Thursday, around six o'clock in the morning. School starts in two hours time at eight. Two hours was plenty of time to get ready for me. I sat up and stretched my arms yawning with my ice blue eyes closed. I put my arms down by my sides and swung my legs of the side of my bed chucking the covers off of me, causing my long blonde hair to sway to the side slightly. I looked down at the ground sighed. Another day of school…It's so boring…Oh well, at least I have Drama, Music and Art today. I looked up into the mirror in front of me on my dresser. I froze.

The adrenaline started pumping round my body. A dark intimidating shadow stood behind me. It's hand placed firmly on my shoulder. I felt it as it slowly dug it's fingers into the exposed flesh of my shoulder. My heart started beating faster. You can't feel shadows…I slowly began to feel the pain in my shoulder. I gasped in pain and clenched my shut as my body caved in in agony. I felt something trickle down my arm. Blood. I kept my eyes closed, like this they would stay until this terrifying experience is gone.

"Namine! Breakfast!"

My eyes snapped open and I jumped from my bed. I immediately placed my hand on my shoulder, I turned back to look at the shadow that had infiltrated my room. Nowhere, it was no where. I sighed in relief and looked at my shoulder. I cringed. There was five deep marks that were bleeding badly. I grabbed a top from my draw and wrapped it around my shoulder tying it in a knot. I sighed and went down the stairs. My arm was killing me…I headed to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. I pulled out a small bandage big enough to cover up my marks and some antiseptic wipes to clean my wound. I quickly sorted out my shoulder and wrapped the bandage around my shoulder and arm. I put the box back and grabbed a plate with buttered toast on it then headed to the living room.

"Hey," I said sitting down looking at the TV. The Tweenies was on. How interesting…Not. I looked to the window being bored of the childish singing from the TV. I nearly dropped my plate on the floor. I stared at the window as that shadow stood there looking down. My hands started shaking. The shadow looked up and turned into a body. It looked up and smirked at me staring deep into my eyes as though it was trying to read me. Death and hatred was the message I saw in it's eyes. It turned to a glare and stared harder at me make my skin cold. I felt a cold wind shudder up my back. I looked away from the window and crossed my fingers hoping it wasn't there. Why was this happening to me?

"You ok darling?" I started to stop shaking and looked back at mum. The shadow...human…thing, whatever it was. It wasn't there, it disappeared just like last time.

"Yeah mum," I ate a piece of toast, calming down

She nodded in response and looked back to the TV. I saw my five year old baby brother sitting beside mum eating his cereal watching the television. He may be annoying at times, but he is so cute. I quickly finished my breakfast and went upstairs to get ready for school. I'm a bit nervous to enter my room though. What if that shadow creature is there again…I sucked in some air and walked in my room. I gazed around looking at every corner. Nothing, nothing is here. I sighed in relief. I walked in and grabbed my clothes. I then headed to the bathroom.

I walked inside and shut the door and locked it behind me. I placed my clothes on a table and stripped of my pyjamas. I put my clothing in the dirty washing and went to the bath. I leant over and pushed the button to start the shower. I'll let it run for two minuets so it can gain some heat. I put my hand under the water and felt the temperature. It was just right and I stepped under.

The water felt nice on my skin. It slid down my body soaking me. My hair was drenched with the lovely substance. I smiled and brushed my fingers through my hair. I reached for the shampoo. A soon as my hand came in contact with the cylinder shape, another hand gripped itself over mine. I stared at the hand over mine, a shadow. I moved back horrified and bumped into something, someone… I started to shake. I looked at the hand in front of me on the shampoo bottle. It faded and formed into a hand. Like the shadow did in the window. My heart was beating so faster, my breathing became heavy. The hand left the shampoo bottle and travelled behind me.

I clenched my fist in fear and anger. I turned with my eyes closed afraid to see what stood behind me, and punched with a much force as I could. I found myself colliding with something hard. I opened my eyes and looked up. It was the wall. I felt tears prick the back of my eyes. Blood began to seep from my knuckles falling to the bottom of the shower, being washed away from the water. I began to cry, my tears mixing with the water. My eyes became bloodshot. Someone was there, in my shower. My heart, mind and knuckles hurt. I know for sure something no someone, was there. I'm not mental, why is this happening!?!

I got out the shower quickly and wrapped a towel around me. I managed to reframe myself from crying and sighed. I quickly dried my body frustrated and got dressed in my clothes. My school uniform. My uniform consists of a white shirt, red tie, a black blazer, tights and a black skirt. Also a pair of black slip on shoes. I ran out the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I wouldn't be going in that toilet for a while. I went into my room and blow dried my hair then straightened it. I then applied my mascara and eyeliner. As I left my room I grabbed my school bag and put a small amount of lip gloss on. I waved to mum and left the house. I will not remember the events of this morning, I will pretend it never happened. Yeah…That's what I'll do.

_Hehehe, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story, next chapter should be up soon (:_


End file.
